


Idiot Boyfriend

by spiralicious



Series: Fall Challenge [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Inuromp, Crack, F/M, Kouga/Kirara 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga is an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song by Jimmy Fallon.
> 
> Part of the Fall Challenge at inuromp that went from September 1st until December 31st 2009. Participants were asked to pick a non-canon pairing and to pick between two lists of 15 prompts each (Crunchy or Creamy).
> 
> List and Prompt (# and Theme): Crunchy, #14, Love Knot
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp at livejournal under the username kattrip033.

“She said she thought it would be fun!”

“She thought what would be fun, flea-bag?”

Kirara had been impossible to live with for the last week. She’d been snapping at everyone and even scared Sango a couple of times. The moment Inuyasha found out that Kirara’s behavior might have something to do with Kouga, the hanyou ran off to beat the wolf into oblivion. Somehow, Kouga got Inuyasha to listen, all be it impatiently, to Kouga’s side of the story.

Apparently, Kirara suggested they try to have sex while both of them were fully transformed. And she reacted badly to being knotted.

“She just kept trying to crawl forward...pulling things, making it worse!”

“Did you at least warn her ahead of time that would happen?”

“Why would I?”

“She’s a cat!”

“So?”

“You are an idiot!”

The two glared at each other for a few moments before Kouga gave up the staring contest and looked down.

“Is she at least feeling better?”

“Well, she didn’t growl at everyone as much this morning.”

Kouga was about to lunge when Inuyasha suddenly looked thoughtful.

“Why didn’t you just change back?”

Kouga’s expression went blank. He hadn’t thought of that.


End file.
